


a moment of relief

by brodiebear



Series: trauma meets ortho [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, PWP, and i really love this pairing, i really love them together that's all, i think their personalities mix really well together, i've always considered this a rare pair, this could become more idk!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodiebear/pseuds/brodiebear
Summary: Callie has had a really bad day at work. What happens next is the last thing she expected.





	a moment of relief

The day had been long. Too long. Callie had been at the hospital since 5 and it was coming up to 8. She was tired, in every sense of the word. Emotionally, physically, mentally. Everything seemed to be crashing down around her. Everything she touched, seemed to break and turn to dust. The divorce had finalised the day before last and now it was hitting her. Now, she was beginning to realise exactly what that meant. It meant complicated holidays, complicated talks with Sofia, it meant that her entire tiny world was about to be turned upside down. 

All Callie wanted to do was go home. She wanted to go home, she wanted to lay down with a hot water bottle and a cup of cocoa and cry. But she couldn't do that. Because she was in the middle of a surgery. Double amputation on a sixteen year old kid. A sixteen year old kid who had just had her hopes and dreams crushed because of bone cancer. A sixteen year old that would likely fall into depression because she'd lost her legs, because she'd lost the things that helped her do the things that she loved. 

Even with a prosthetic, it wouldn't be the same. Callie knew that from experience. Arizona had told her, over and over, how it would never be the same. Nothing would ever be the same. This sixteen year old's life would never be the same and Callie was the reason for it. She was the one making the cut, she was the one slicing her legs apart. It was her that was breaking her spirit. 

Usually, it didn't hit her as hard but with everyone going on lately - it was hard not to feel it. It was hard not to feel the emotions and it was getting even harder not to care. Because Callie knew what this girl was about go through. She'd seen it, first hand. She'd seen the struggles and the anger and the desperation to make it through each day. 

Thankfully (and unsurprisingly), the surgery went off without a single hitch. Hours passed and finally, the girl was being wheeled out of the O.R, minus two legs below the knee. The room slowly emptied, surgical staff filtering out to go to the other O.R rooms where they were needed next. When the room went quiet, Callie let out a disgruntled noise and pushed one of the trays over in frustration, tears burning the corners of her eyes.

Her scrub cap was pulled off and her gown was pulled off next. Thrown into the waste bin by the door that led out of the O.R. 

As much as Callie wanted to go home, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was the home that she and Arizona shared once. The home that her daughter was supposed to grow up in. The home that was meant to be the place she'd spend the rest of her life in, with Arizona. She couldn't bring herself to go home, not to that one or to the one that had once housed Mark. She couldn't. 

It had been happening more and more frequently, as the weeks passed. Callie would find any reason not to go home, to fall asleep in an on call room and take a shower at the hospital rather than go home to all of the old memories that would flash before her eyes whenever she walked through the threshold. She couldn't bring herself to do it. 

Both hands lifted to run through her hair and she sighed, loudly, as she made her way to the nearest on-call room. It was late, it was dark. She didn't bother to turn the lights on. Usually, nobody was in the on-call room. Not this one, anyway. It was the furthest away from any of the O.R's and that usually put people at a disadvantage. 

Callie toed her shoes off and made her way towards the bottom bunk, the palm of her hand rubbing against her eye. She sat down and bounced back up to standing - which resulted in Callie hitting her head on the metal bars - and she squeaked, loudly. Hands came up to cover her mouth and she turned on her heel, to see who she'd just sat on.

If she had turned the light on, she would have been able to see that it was none other than Owen Hunt, still half asleep on the bed with the most confused look on his face. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry - I didn't realise you were there - I should've turned the light on but I'm just so tired that I didn't bother and I should've but I didn't think-" Callie immediately went off, head shaking in her hands.

"Torres - Torres, don't worry about it. I get it." Owen understood. Ever since Cristina left, Owen had been struggling to sleep on his own. He had to learn, didn't he? Something about sleeping at the hospital comforted him more than sleeping at home. It reminded him of the old times, any minute now - Cristina would come crashing in through those doors and greet Owen with that smile and those sparkling eyes. Owen moved a little on the bed, shimmying back until he hit the wall. He pulled the covers back and looked to the space, then up to Callie.

He realised quickly that Callie couldn't see him very well, due to the light being off. "Just lay down. Alright?" It didn't need to be weird. It didn't have to be weird. Callie clearly needed someone to be there for her right now and Owen didn't mind being that person. Callie had been good to him a few times now and the least he could do was pay her back with a touch of compassion.

There was barely any hesitation from Callie, in seconds she was climbing into the bed. She laid down on her side, facing Owen. Now that she was up close and personal, she could just make out the outlines of his face. The ruggedness of his eight o'clock shadow, the lines of his jaw and the darkness of his scrubs. 

Callie smiled, thankful and grateful for Owen's kindness, for his understanding attitude. "Thank you, Owen." She whispered, lifting her hand so that she could rest it on his shoulder. She gave his shoulder a squeeze and thumbed over the fabric until it hitched up enough that she was touching his bare skin. "Thank you. For not whining because I sat on you with my big butt." Her laughter was hollow and it sounded a little shaky, almost like she was crying. She wasn't crying, not yet - anyway.

"I barely felt it. It was like someone had put a cushion on me." Owen laughed, which earned him a gentle shove from Callie. 

"I know my butt is cushioned but it's not that cushioned. It must have had some weight behind it, too. You're just lying to make me feel better." Callie laughed, though it did sound a little more full than the last one - a little more like she was actually laughing.

"It really wasn't that bad." Owen said with a smile, moving his arm to hang it over her waist. His hand splayed out against her back and he pulled her in just a little closer. 

"I'm guessing you can't go home either? Struggling to sleep on your own?" Callie asked quietly, noting how his arm hung over her waist - hand resting on her back, keeping her close and comforted. "I can't. I can't go back there. I can't go back to the house where Mark, Arizona and I used to live. I can't go back to the place where I was pregnant and I can't go back to the house that was meant to be my forever house with my cheat of an ex-wife." 

Callie could practically hear Owen's unhappiness even though he hadn't said anything. He didn't need to because Callie already knew. She'd heard it from so many people recently, so many people giving her unsolicited advice because they thought she needed it. She didn't. Callie could handle her own, she was a badass single mother and a kickass ortho surgeon. She didn't need anyone. She could handle this.

"It's hard going back there. Like you said. It's hard going back to somewhere that used to have your partner in it." Owen understood Callie's struggles. He understood to a certain degree. He didn't understand of her troubles, he didn't understand everything she was going through but he'd be there for her, no matter what.

"Yeah." Callie agreed quietly, shimmying a little closer to Owen's chest. Her hand dropped from his arm (his very muscular arm) and instead let her fingers curl into the front of his shirt, making a fist of fabric for her to hold onto. She needed this. Needed the comfort and the closeness of someone else who understood what she was going through. "Thank you, Owen." 

"You don't need to thank me." Owen said quietly, tilting his head down to press a firm kiss to Callie's forehead. His hand began to move up and down her back in smooth, soothing motions. Trying to comfort her. To make her feel even an ounce better.

Callie took a deep breath in and tilted her head back to look up at Owen, brows pulled down into a light furrow at the kiss to her forehead. She hadn't been expecting that, if she was completely honest. Not that she was complaining about it. It felt nice, to have someone there. 

Something happened in that moment. She couldn't pinpoint what it was. Maybe something shifted in the universe. Callie didn't often believe in the universe, not after everything that had happened but something deep inside of her said that this had happened for a reason. Everything leading up to this point had happened for a reason. This reason.

Hesitantly, Callie lifted her hand from his shirt to his face and cupped his cheek. He didn't move, didn't tell her to stop - it didn't even sound like he was breathing. The only way that she knew he was breathing was because she could feel it on her face, she could feel it on her cheeks and her nose. She leaned forward, slow and careful - because it was dark and she didn't want to pull any sudden moves and scare him off, and pressed her lips to his.

It was like fireworks.

Callie's whole body relaxed when their lips touched and her thumb grazed over his cheek in a gentle, soothing motion. Owen kissed her back, slow and gentle and chaste. His hand had stopped moving on her back and instead, fingers had curled into the fabric of her shirt and the heel of his hand was pressed against the small of her back. Beckoning her to move closer, edging her closer to his body.

So she did. She moved closer and closer until their bodies were pressed up against one another. It felt electric. Fireworks. Butterflies erupted in her chest and her stomach twisted with excitement and nerves. She pulled back just an inch to breathe, nose pressed against Owen's. Her lids had closed at some point and she was too afraid to open them, just in case he looked disgusted.

She didn't need to open her eyes because in the next breath, Owen was surging forward to kiss her. Harder, with more passion, with more want and neediness than she could have ever expected. Her whole body started to tremble with desire and her leg lifted to hook over his hip and in a quick but careful movement, she was straddling his waist.

Owen's hand moved from her back to her hip and the other one followed suit, hands cupping both of her hips. Callie's other hand moved to cup his face and she pressed into the kiss eagerly. Her hips rolled slowly, carefully, cautious. She stopped the kiss, to listen for his reaction. 

His breath caught in his throat and his hands tightened against her hips, pressing her down a little harder. Callie moaned at the contact, at the friction. He was already half hard underneath his scrubs and she could feel just how hard he was. He was big, to say the least. She rolled her hips again but in a more purposeful motion, gasping at the friction it provided. It made her hair stand on end and her throat tightened. 

Owen paused and Callie waited for the other shoe to drop. She waited for him to push her off and leave in disgust. Instead, his hands moved to the hem of Callie's shirt and he pulled upwards. He wanted her scrub top off. So she complied, very happily. Her fingers curled under the hem of her shirt and she pulled it up and off, leaving her in just her bra - which Owen was more than happy about as his fingers traced up her sides and towards her breasts. His hands quickly moved around to the back so that he could unclasp her bra in expert timing.

"Wow, how often do you do that?" Callie teased with a gentle laugh, forehead resting against Owen's. She peeled the bra from her shoulders and let it fall down and she threw it to the floor along with her scrub top.

"Not often. Surgeon hands." Owen wriggled his fingers, tapping them against her back. Then they began to trace back around to the front of her body and two very strong, calloused hands cupped her breasts. He squeezed around them gently, thumbs grazing over the skin until he could find her nipples - which were already hard. 

Callie gasped and moaned, chest arching into the hands. Her hips rolled again firmly as his thumbs grazed over her nipples and her hands moved to rest either side of his head, against the pillow. "Owen-" She moaned, fingers curling into the pillows. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Owen paused, hands resting on her breasts. 

"No, don't you dare stop. I want you." Callie breathed, moving her head so she could catch his lips in a firm and wanting kiss. Her tongue swept across the seam of his lips, begging for access that was granted just seconds later. Tongues pressed together, sweeping and curling around one another in an attempt to canvas their areas, desperate for a taste of each other.

Callie's hips rolled down again and again, making sure that she was grinding right down against his now fully hard cock. Each movement had shivers going down her spine, she could feel his cock rubbing against her clothed clit and God, was she wet. She was absolutely certain that she'd ruined her panties by this point, warmth spreading along her thighs. 

"Touch me, Owen." Callie breathed, pressing her breasts into his large hands. She was desperate to feel some kind of touch and he was right there, fondling her chest. Why couldn't he touch her pussy, too?

"Yes ma'am," Owen teased, "you need to take your pants off." 

"Right, right - of course." Callie rolled off of Owen and stood up in the dark on call room, breathing heavily as her hands fumbled to undo the lace of her scrub bottoms. She pushed them down quickly and stepped out of them, yelping in surprise as she felt the strong arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled towards the bed but she was still standing.

Owen perched on the edge of the bed, Callie stood snugly between his thighs. One hand ventured up the inside of her thigh and a single finger teased along the wet underwear, making sure to tease her folds and her clit. He could practically feel her throbbing underneath the touch. He groaned, quietly, and pulled his finger back to taste it. "Take them off." He ordered, tilting his head back to get a better look at Callie.

Her cheeks were hot and her whole body felt like it might be on fire, thighs trembling and pussy aching. God, she hadn't ached like this for someone in a very long time. But she complied with his order and pulled her panties down and stepped out of them, leaving her completely naked. Owen pulled his own shirt off and let it drop to the floor, then leaned forward to press a kiss to Callie's stomach. He felt her breathe in, in anticipation. He smirked at the movement and kissed further down. 

Owen ran a hand up her thigh and lifted it to rest it over his shoulder, giving him the perfect vantage point. Callie's hands gripped the railings of the top bunk and her toes curled, heel pressing against Owen's back. She cried out, far louder than expected, when Owen's tongue made contact with her clit. God, how long had it been since she'd gotten attention like this? Her hips rocked forward slightly, toes curling against out of instinct. 

With Callie's leg up like that, Owen had easy access. He pressed his tongue up against her clit, the tip of his tongue flicking up against the hood. He continued that motion for a few seconds, then wrapped his lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked. His tongue continued to rub up and down her clit and he even went so far as using his teeth to very, very, lightly graze over the hood of her clit. Meanwhile, his hand ran up the length of her thigh and a finger teased her very wet entrance. 

"Owen!" She practically shouted out his name as his teeth grazed her clit, tongue flicked up against it in repetitive motions and the finger teased her entrance. "Owen, please-" Her head fell back and she moaned again, gripping as tightly as she could to the bars in front of her.

With very little warning, Owen pushed one digit into her pussy and thrust it quickly. His finger curled, to find that small ridged area and he rubbed his fingertip against it, side to side. He continued to suck firmly at her clit, making a firm come hither motion with his finger. He could feel her body tensing and clenching around his finger and he smirked.

Callie's whole body had become an inferno by this point. Her stomach sucked in and tensed, butterflies rioting in her chest. Her hands were so tightly gripping the bars that her knuckles had surely gone white with the grip. Her hips rocked down against the finger and then forward to meet the friction that he was so happily providing to her clit. She was close, she could feel it.

That wasn't how she saw the night going, really. She'd expected this to be just sex, she'd expected them to fuck and then fall asleep and wake up in the morning and pretend like it hadn't happened. He'd gone straight for the oral, apparently. He seemed like the kind of guy that liked to give oral and God, was Callie glad that she'd been right. 

Out of nowhere, a second finger joined the first. Thrusting hard and fast, then rubbing against her g-spot and making a come hither motion. She could feel the familiar tell tale signs of her impending orgasm, the tightness of her thighs - the way that her body was reflexively clenching around Owen's fingers and how her hips were beginning to rock of their own accord. Her stomach sucked in again and she nearly cried out when he added a third finger, stretching her out. Three fingertips were rubbing against her g-spot and that was it, game over.

Her body bucked and spasmed as she hit her orgasm, head falling forward between her shoulders. She rocked and ground down and rutted as much as she was physically able to, to chase the last remnants of her high before she finally came down. 

Callie let out a few heavy pants, chest heaving with each intake and exhale of breath. Her leg was released from his shoulder and she found herself still holding onto the railings, afraid that if she let go - her legs might give out from underneath her. 

Thankfully, Owen's arms began to wind around her waist and she was pulled down and onto the bed. He laid her down and climbed on top of her after he discarded his pants and set the blue packet down beside their bodies. A condom. He was planning on having sex with her! Damn, it really was turning out to be her lucky night.

Her legs parted almost instinctively and she leaned up to kiss Owen, hard and eager. Her tongue pushed past the seam of his lips, so that she could get a small taste of herself. Her hands cupped either side of his face and she moaned quietly against his mouth. "I want you to fuck me, Owen." 

"I was planning on it." Owen laughed against her mouth, which Callie joined in with a little giggle of her own. 

Callie laid back against the bed, head resting on the pillow while she watched Owen rip the packet open and slide the condom down over his weeping, hard cock. Her pussy clenched in anticipation and she shifted further down the bed, hands cupping either side of Owen's face again as he finally leaned back in. 

Owen placed one hand on the pillow beside Callie's head while he used the other to guide his cock towards her pussy. He nudged the head in slowly and moaned, deep. He leaned forward to place another hard kiss to Callie's lips and let his hand settle on the other side of her head. Callie's legs lifted to wrap around his waist and her heels dug into the small of his back, encouraging him to move, to push into her fully.

So he did. He rocked forward slowly but surely, mouth falling open with the pleasure surging through his body. Eventually he bottomed out inside of her and his head dropped to her shoulder, muffling one of the much louder moans that escaped him. 

His cock was throbbing inside of her and God, did it feel good. Her hips wriggled a little, pussy clenching tight around him, which drew another moan from Owen and it vibrated against her shoulder. The scruff on his face rubbed against her skin and she laughed, it was tickling her. "Owen, Owen - come back up here and kiss me." She demanded.

Owen pulled his head back and leaned forward to kiss her again, beginning to start up a steady pace. Slow but firm for the time being. He wanted to make this last for as long as possible. He wanted to draw out the pleasure for Callie and himself so that they'd be so sex-ed out that they'd sleep through the entire night with no problems.

Callie was beginning to grow impatient as the next few minutes passed and no movements, instead only kissing with Owen balls deep inside of her. So she pressed her heels against his back again and clenched tightly around him. "Move, please. I want to feel you move."

"F-I was just about to-" Owen moaned, forehead resting against Callie's.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon. I wanna feel you move." Callie demanded, hand resting on the nape of Owen's neck, fingertips lightly scratching the skin.

Move he did. Owen picked up the pace, thrusting into her hard and fast. So hard that the bed began to creak and squeak and Callie's whole body tensed up. She cried out happily, free hand moving to scratch down Owen's back. Her hand cupped his ass and she moaned, over and over again. Slews of curses mixed with his name escaped her, back arching as he pounded her into the mattress.

She lifted her hips with a louder moan, trying to fuck herself on him. She scratched down his back helplessly, bucking her hips wildly. 

Owen smirked against her shoulder and let his hand move slowly, running down her body until he could rest his thumb against her clit. He began to swipe his thumb side to side, firm but slow. He knew that he couldn't keep up the same pace for both things so he needed to compromise somewhere and this was that.

He could feel his breathing getting heavier and heavier, cock throbbing and twitching inside of her. He knew that he was getting closer and closer to that edge but he didn't want to hit it until he was sure that she was going to follow. His thumb sped up against her clit, rubbing side to side and up and down - rubbing up against the hood of her clit. Mixed in with the fast and hard thrusts and the firm, eager, desperate kisses - Owen was sure that she'd cum in a matter of minutes.

Callie cried out as Owen's thumb began to move with more intention, more purpose - he wanted to pull her over that edge and he was succeeding. Her hips bucked wildly, uncontrollably, as he pounded her into the mattress, pussy throbbing and clenching around his cock as he played with her clit. Her eyes rolled back and she scratched at his back again, mouth half open with the constant moans leaving her. 

"Owen! Owen - I'm - I'm gonna cum, god, I'm gonna cum-" Something she hadn't imagined herself saying today but right now, it felt like the most normal thing in the world. 

Hearing Callie declare that she was going to cum, Owen let himself go. He thrust harder and faster until his hips began to stutter and become messier in their movements until he stuttered and stopped completely. His head pressed hard into her shoulder and he let out a much louder moan, much more prolonged and drawn out.

His cock throbbed inside of her, releasing everything he had into the condom. His thumb never stopped moving, never stopped swiping across her clit, never stopped teasing.

Callie knew that Owen was getting closer because of how his hips began to move - stuttering and wavering, losing their momentum. He slammed into her one final time and came and she whimpered, happily, as she felt him throb. She could feel the warmth coming from him, even though she knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. Her hips bucked and she moaned loudly, grabbing hard at his sides as his thumb continued its assault on her clit. She bucked and rocked her hips consistently until she felt that familiar burning sensation in her stomach, twisting and pulling at her insides.

Soon enough, she was tumbling over that same edge for the second time that night. She rocked and twisted her hips, trying to get as much as she could from the high until she came down from it. Her lips found Owen's again and her hands moved to cup either side of his face, thumbs grazing over the skin slowly. She breathed out heavily through her nose while she kissed him, lips quirking up into a little smile when she pulled back from him. 

Her lids were already beginning to droop and her body was beginning to get heavier, bones feeling more like lead than anything else. "That ... was amazing, Owen. I didn't know you had it in you." She breathed against his mouth, watching the outline of his body slowly back away so that he could discard of the now used condom and grab their clothes. He passed Callie her scrub top and bottoms and she slid them back on, knowing full well that she wasn't going to sleep in dirty underwear. 

Owen only pulled his bottoms on and slid back into bed, then proceeded to pull Callie's back up against his front. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and then to her lips when her head turned enough and he smiled into the kiss. "Get some sleep, Torres." He murmured quietly, hand resting on her stomach underneath her scrub top, lightly rubbing in circles.

"It's Callie." She said against his mouth, hand dropping down to find his - to lace their fingers together. "You should call me Callie, after what we just did - Torres sounds too informal."

Owen laughed at that but nodded. "Then get some sleep, Callie. You'll need it. Tomorrow's another day." 

She nodded, knowing full well that he was right. Tomorrow was just another day at Grey Sloan Memorial - full of all kinds of traumas and dramas. She snuggled herself against his front and let her head settle on the pillow, smiling as Owen pulled the blankets up over their bodies. 

"Good night, Owen."

"Sleep well, Callie."

That definitely wasn't how Callie saw her night going but ... she couldn't say that she minded. She really didn't mind. In fact, she kind of loved that. She had to wonder what would come of this. Would they take it further or would they forget about it and pretend like it never happened? She had to wonder, didn't she?


End file.
